


Tactile

by AutisticWriter



Series: Mental Illness Headcanons [14]
Category: Bellamy's People (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bugs & Insects, Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, Headcanon, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Swearing, Tactile Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sometimes it is easier to just pretend everything is all right.





	

Bugs.

Bugs are swarming, crawling up his legs, down his arms, across his back. Martin flinches, trying to tell his brain to fucking stop it.

He knows there are no bugs, but they feel so real.

His skin crawls as the tickling sensation travels up his legs, past his knees. He flinches, the sensation disgusting but horribly familiar.

And then he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Gary.

“Are you all right, Martin?” Gary asks, frowning.

Martin forces himself to smile as bugs swarm and his skin crawls and his heart races.

“Yeah, Gal,” he says flatly. “I’m fine.”


End file.
